blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Catch That Cake!/Gallery/1
Happy Birthday, Darington! S3E5 Axle City Garage decorated for a party.png S3E5 Axle City Garage interior decorated for a party.png S3E5 Blaze jumping with stars in wheel.png S3E5 Blaze tosses stars.png S3E5 Darington comes down the slide with streamers.png|Wahoo! S3E5 Darington jumps off the slide.png S3E5 Darington jumps across the cranes.png S3E5 AJ and Gabby with a piñata.png|"Hey! Guess what. Today is Darington's birthday!" S3E5 Gabby "We're getting the garage ready".png S3E5 Garage decorated for Darington's birthday.png S3E5 AJ gets Blaze and Darington's attention.png S3E5 AJ with the streamers.png S3E5 Blaze cheers.png|Yeah-heh! S3E5 AJ tosses streamers to Blaze.png S3E5 Blaze jumps off the garage ramp.png S3E5 Blaze hangs streamers on the slide.png S3E5 Darington cheers.png|Whoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo! S3E5 AJ tosses streamers to Darington.png S3E5 Streamers collide with Darington.png S3E5 Darington tangled up in the streamers.png S3E5 Darington falls into the presents.png S3E5 Where did Darington go.png|Darington? S3E5 Darington comes out of the stack of presents.png|Presents! S3E5 Everyone laughs.png|LOL! S3E5 Darington "This is it".png|Well. This is it. S3E5 Darington at the piñata.png S3E5 Darington misses.png S3E5 Table of party hats.png S3E5 Darington hits the table.png S3E5 Darington with party hats on his hood.png S3E5 Darington presents Pin the Tailpipe on the Donkey.png S3E5 Darington scores.png S3E5 Blaze "This is gonna be".png S3E5 Darington "You haven't seen the best part".png S3E5 Darington comes to a switch.png S3E5 Darington presses the switch.png S3E5 Darington presenting his cake.png S3E5 Cake presentation.png S3E5 Cake presentation up close.png S3E5 Empty pedestal.png S3E5 AJ "I don't see a cake".png S3E5 Darington "What do you mean?".png S3E5 Darington realizes with shock.png S3E5 Darington "My cake isn't here!".png S3E5 Darington "I can't have a birthday party without a cake!".png S3E5 Gabby consoles Darington.png S3E5 Gabby knows where the cake is.png S3E5 Darington "Of course".png S3E5 Blaze has an idea.png S3E5 Blaze and AJ will get the cake.png S3E5 Darington says thanks.png S3E5 Darington watches Blaze leave.png S3E5 Blaze leaves the garage.png Picking up the cake S3E5 Blaze jumps over an orange truck.png S3E5 Blaze passes a yellow truck.png S3E5 Blaze sees the bakery.png S3E5 Bakery up ahead.png S3E5 Clive with Darington's cake.png S3E5 Clive presenting the cake.png S3E5 Cake close-up.png S3E5 Blaze "It smells delicious".png S3E5 It needs candles.png S3E5 Blaze and AJ follow Clive inside.png Crusher wants the cake S3E5 Crusher and Pickle coming up the road.png S3E5 Pickle singing and Crusher exasperated.png S3E5 Pickle sings "Driving along, singing what I see".png|Drivin’ along, singing what I see! S3E5 Pickle sees a mailbox.png|I see a mailbox in front of me! S3E5 Pickle sees a mop.png|And I see a mop. S3E5 Pickle sees a tree.png|And I see a tree! S3E5 Pickle sees Darington's cake.png|I see a giant cake, S3E5 Pickle still singing.png|And I see a — S3E5 Crusher stops Pickle's singing.png S3E5 Crusher "Did you just say 'giant cake'?".png S3E5 Crusher and Pickle looking at the cake.png S3E5 Cake seen from Crusher's perspective.png S3E5 Crusher "I've gotta eat it".png S3E5 Crusher's bag opens.png S3E5 Crusher releasing parts for an invention.png S3E5 Invention assembling.png S3E5 Flying robo plate revealed.png S3E5 Crusher looks at the robo plate.png S3E5 Crusher presses a remote.png S3E5 Robo plate starts flying.png S3E5 Robo plate reaches the cake.png S3E5 Robo plate picks cake up.png S3E5 Cake flies back to Crusher.png S3E5 Cake flying slowly.png S3E5 Crusher impatient.png S3E5 Crusher presses the remote again.png S3E5 Cake speeds up a little.png S3E5 Crusher presses the remote; it begins to short-circuit.png S3E5 Cake speeds up more.png S3E5 Crusher still presses the remote; it short-circuits more.png S3E5 Cake speeds up even more.png S3E5 Crusher repeatedly presses the remote.png S3E5 Remote button breaks off.png|Uh-oh... S3E5 Robo plate malfunctioning.png S3E5 Cake flies all over the place.png S3E5 Crusher and Pickle screaming.png S3E5 Crusher ducks.png S3E5 Crusher starts chasing the cake.png S3E5 Crusher chases the cake by a building.png S3E5 Crusher chases the cake around the block.png S3E5 Crusher tries to reach for the cake.png S3E5 Crusher knocks over some boxes.png S3E5 Crusher flops down.png S3E5 Pickle "I got it!".png|"I got it! I got it!" S3E5 Pickle still says "I got it!".png|"I got it!" S3E5 Pickle slips in oil.png S3E5 Pickle "I don't got it".png|"I don't got it." S3E5 Cake zooming farther down the street.png S3E5 Blaze and AJ come out with the candles.png S3E5 Cake zooms past Blaze and AJ.png S3E5 Blaze shocked to see the flying cake.png|Cake?! S3E5 Cake flying away.png S3E5 Crusher frantically calls for the cake.png S3E5 Crusher trying to get the cake.png S3E5 AJ "But that cake is for Darington's birthday!".png|But, that cake is for Darington's birthday. S3E5 Blaze "We've gotta catch that cake".png S3E5 AJ "Follow that cake!".png|Follow that cake! S3E5 Blaze starting to chase the cake.png Cake chase begins/Burn rubber, Let's go! S3E5 Blaze sets off.png S3E5 Blaze hurrying after Crusher.png S3E5 Blaze heading for the construction site.png S3E5 Cake flies into the construction site.png S3E5 Crusher enters the construction site.png S3E5 Cake knocks over a barrel of oil.png S3E5 Crusher slips in the oil.png S3E5 Oil spilled all over the road.png S3E5 Blaze ready to jump.png S3E5 Blaze makes it over the oil.png S3E5 Cake flies over a pile of metal pipes.png S3E5 Crusher slips and knocks over the pipes.png S3E5 AJ sees another way for Blaze.png S3E5 Pipes all over the place.png S3E5 Giant hanging pipe.png S3E5 Blaze jumps into the big pipe.png S3E5 Blaze's speed lights turn on.png|The speed lights are back! S3E5 Blaze's flame glows.png S3E5 Blaze driving through the pipe.png S3E5 Blaze jumps into the next pipe.png S3E5 Blaze in the second pipe.png S3E5 Blaze jumps out of the second pipe.png To return to the Catch That Cake! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries